<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The people I've been taught to hate by YellowAndBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715715">The people I've been taught to hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue'>YellowAndBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Untranslatable Words [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pining, Poor Nicolò, Poor Yusuf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei -&gt; Yaghan (terra del fuoco, Cile) Il gioco di sguardi di due persone che si piacciono e vorrebbero fare il primo passo ma hanno paura.</p>
<p>Dal testo:<br/>"Non lo guardava mai negli occhi troppo a lungo. Ogni volta che succedeva abbassava lo sguardo, scosso da un'irrazionale paura. Non indugiava in quelle iridi scure perché vi vedeva un fuoco indomabile all'interno. Un fuoco le cui fiamme prendevano forza da ogni loro momento passato assieme, da ogni parola, da ogni gesto, da ogni risata. Non aveva paura di guardare quel fuoco, ma aveva paura di cosa sarebbe successo se anche l'altro si fosse accorto che quelle stesse fiamme ardevano perenne nei suoi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Untranslatable Words [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The people I've been taught to hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Non ci vorrà molto. Aspetta qui. - Disse Yusuf a Nicolò, sparendo dentro un piccolo bazar.</p>
<p>Nicolò si mise ad aspettarlo vicino una fontana, lasciando così abbeverare i cavalli. Erano arrivati da poco in quel piccolo paese, diretti verso Acri.</p>
<p>Avevano deciso di fermarsi lì per la notte, prima di ripartire l'indomani e Yusuf aveva trovato un negozietto per rifornire le loro provviste e quelle dei loro destrieri.</p>
<p>Acri era una città strategica, un porto dove era più facile reperire notizie dall'Europa.</p>
<p>Si parlava che Solimano volesse riconquistare Gerusalemme e cacciare gli invasori dalla Terra Santa. Se le voci erano vere, lui e Yusuf volevano posizionarsi nel primo porto dove sarebbero sbarcati i rifornimenti degli europei.</p>
<p>Solimano prometteva una convivenza relativamente pacifica tra cristiani e musulmani, una battaglia che entrambi gli immortali cercavano di portare avanti.</p>
<p>Il loro appoggio al sultano era stato immediato.</p>
<p><span>Ed era per </span><span>questo</span> <span>che</span> <span>si</span><span> trovavano in viaggio verso Acri, per offrire il loro aiuto al sovrano musulmano.</span></p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Nicolò cominciò a vagare nei dintorni, osservando le attività del paese che mano a mano stavano chiudendo per la notte. I suoi occhi ad un certo punto si soffermarono su due figure, in piedi all'interno di quella che doveva essere la piazza del paese.</p>
<p>Erano due uomini anziani, intenti in una fitta e piacevole conversazione, date le risate che ogni tanto si scambiavano.</p>
<p>Sospirò pesantemente, l'animo appesantito da mille pensieri.</p>
<p>Anche se non sembrava, era molto più vecchio di quei due uomini.</p>
<p>Aveva da poco compiuto 100 anni, un traguardo che pochi fortunati riuscivano a raggiungere.</p>
<p>Non si aspettava di vivere così a lungo, come non si aspettava di non invecchiare di neanche un giorno.</p>
<p>All'esterno era sempre il solito uomo che era salpato da Genova molti anni fa. Non una ruga aveva segnato il suo viso, sarebbe rimasto giovane per sempre.</p>
<p>Tutti quei pensieri lo portarono a redigere un bilancio della sua vita, in quel villaggio nel deserto. Aveva perso tutto quello che era sotto le mura di Gerusalemme quel fatidico giorno. Oltre alla vita, più di una volta, per mano di Yusuf. Non si era risparmiato di ricambiare il favore anche lui, ripensò sorridendo tra sé. Aveva anche guadagnato qualcosa quel giorno, qualcosa che a Genova non avrebbe mai avuto: Yusuf.</p>
<p>Il suo compagno di viaggio.</p>
<p>Il suo amico.</p>
<p>Il moro era stato colpito dal suo stesso destino e quel giorno avevano deciso di cominciare il loro viaggio insieme.</p>
<p>Non era stato facile all'inizio, poiché nessuno dei due comprendeva la lingua dell'altro. Ma a poco a poco avevano imparato a conoscersi. Stava ancora imparando l'arabo, ma riusciva a comprenderlo discretamente. Con il passare degli anni però, Nicolò aveva cominciato a guardare quell'uomo con occhi diversi, più attenti ad ogni dettaglio del suo viso, del suo sorriso, del suo corpo.</p>
<p>Scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri. Doveva reprimerli, per il bene di entrambi. Non era una novità per lui questa sua tendenza verso gli uomini.</p>
<p>L'aveva sempre respinta. Gli avevano insegnato che era sbagliato per un uomo nutrire certi impulsi. Era stato bravo a Genova a reprimere il suo vero essere, anche durante gli anni in seminario.</p>
<p>Ma adesso con Yusuf era tutto più difficile.</p>
<p>Erano sempre insieme, fianco a fianco. Solo loro due. Ogni giorno Nicolò trovata sempre più difficile potersi reprimere.</p>
<p>Non lo guardava mai negli occhi troppo a lungo. Ogni volta che succedeva abbassava lo sguardo, scosso da un'irrazionale paura. Non indugiava in quelle iridi scure perché vi vedeva un fuoco indomabile all'interno. Un fuoco le cui fiamme prendevano forza da ogni loro momento passato assieme, da ogni parola, da ogni gesto, da ogni risata. Non aveva paura di guardare quel fuoco, ma aveva paura di cosa sarebbe successo se anche l'altro si fosse accorto che quelle stesse fiamme ardevano perenni nei suoi.</p>
<p>La sua anima era già condannata, non voleva condannare anche quella dell'altro.</p>
<p>Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che Yusuf era finalmente tornato e lo stava chiamando.</p>
<p>-Nicolò... Nicolò destati. - Lo chiamò il moro, risvegliandolo finalmente.</p>
<p>D'istinto alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi.</p>
<p>La luce del tramonto illuminava di mille riflessi d'oro quelle iridi scure. Un cielo tempestato di stelle d'oro.</p>
<p>-Devo averci messo troppo... Ti stavi addormentando. - Scherzò Yusuf, regalandogli un sorriso. Per Nicolò era accecante più del sole.</p>
<p>Rispose timido a quel sorriso, ma abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo e si voltò subito dopo per salire a cavallo.</p>
<p>-Non ci hai messo troppo, tranquillo... Dov'è il posto sicuro che hai trovato per la notte? - Tagliò corto, cercando di attenuare il rossore alle sue guance.</p>
<p>Sentì lo sguardo di Yusuf che esaminava ogni dettaglio del suo viso per quelli che sembrarono attimi interminabili.</p>
<p>-Non è molto lontano da qui... seguimi. - Mormorò, lasciando perdere il comportamento insolito dell'altro.</p>
<p>Ci era abituato, anche se ogni volta faceva male.</p>
<p>Lo sentiva lontano, e lo feriva più di una pugnalata al petto.</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuf sentiva che Nicolò gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, </span>
  <span>sentiva che portava un peso sul cuore.</span>
</p>
<p>Osservò la mano che ancora era appoggiata alla sacca della sua sella, sperando che il contenuto di essa potesse risollevargli l'umore. Anche solo per una sera.</p>
<p>Salì a cavallo e guidò l'altro appena fuori il villaggio. Ad attenderli c'era una serie di rovine in pietra, risalenti a chissà quale vecchia civiltà dell'antichità. Sistemarono i cavalli vicino all'unico muro che rimaneva in piedi di quella struttura, mentre si preparavano per la notte.</p>
<p>Yusuf aveva scelto bene, pensò Nicolò. Il posto si trovava sopra una collinetta, lasciando così un'ottima visuale del villaggio e della strada che lo attraversava. In più il muro li riparava dal vento freddo della notte.</p>
<p>Davvero un ottimo posto.</p>
<p>Dopo aver acceso il fuoco, i due si sedettero intorno ad esso per consumare la loro cena. Non era il banchetto di un re, ma sarebbe bastato a saziarli fino alla prossima sosta del viaggio. Finita la cena, Nicolò si cominciò a preparare per il primo turno di guardia. Ma Yusuf lo fermò porgendogli una piccola scatolina. Non aveva nessuna iscrizione all'esterno, cosa che rendeva a Nicolò difficile capirne il contenuto.</p>
<p>Non fece neanche in tempo a chiedere cosa fosse, che Yusuf disse: -Se non ricordo male, ne vai ghiotto... prendilo come un mio regalo di compleanno in ritardo. - Stava sorridendo imbarazzato Yusuf, grattandosi la nuca con la mano sinistra.</p>
<p>Nicolò si permise di guardarlo per bene in volto, cogliendo ogni singolo dettaglio di quel viso.</p>
<p>Sentì la voglia di baciarlo, ed ebbe paura.</p>
<p>Riabbassò lo sguardo e mormorò un appena udibile grazie mentre prendeva la scatola misteriosa e l'apriva. Al suo interno c'erano dei datteri dolci, accuratamente disposti in fila. Ricordò di averli assaggiati a Gerusalemme la prima volta, offerti proprio da Yusuf. Ma era stato quasi 60 anni fa. Eppure l'altro se ne era ricordato. Il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto nel digerire quella realizzazione.</p>
<p>-Non lo abbiamo festeggiato a dovere quindi... Dovevo rimediare. - Aggiunse, sedendosi di fianco a lui e prendendo un dattero dalla scatola. Nicolò lo osservò gustarsi quel frutto, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra. Ma nel momento in cui i suoi occhi incontrarono lo sguardo dell'altro, ritornarono immediatamente a guardare altrove. Rimasero in silenzio per molto, uno di fianco all'altro, mangiando datteri. Yusuf cercava d'incrociare i loro sguardi, cosa che Nicolò evitava metodicamente. Lo sentiva più rilassato ma c'era ancora un qualcosa che lo faceva sempre stare in allerta.</p>
<p>Lo conosceva bene ormai. Erano forse 70 anni che vagavano insieme per quelle terre. Conosceva ogni microespressione del suo viso. Sapeva perfettamente quando era tranquillo oppure no.</p>
<p>In quella notte stellata, Nicolò era stranamente triste e non a suo agio.</p>
<p>Nicolò cercava con tutte le sue forze di non pensare a quanto vicino l'altro fosse, al calore che sentiva per quella vicinanza, alla voglia che aveva di baciarlo. Si chiedeva se in quel momento le sue labbra fossero dolci come i datteri che stavano mangiando.</p>
<p>Si diede uno schiaffo mentale, rimproverandosi severamente.</p>
<p>Era sbagliato.</p>
<p>-È da un paio di giorni che ti vedo pensieroso. - Cominciò il moro, leccandosi le dita dopo l'ultimo dattero e risvegliando il più giovane dai suoi pensieri. -A cosa stai pensando? - Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio, attimi in cui Nicolò stava cercando di inventarsi una bugia per tranquillizzare l'altro.</p>
<p>Non poteva dirgli tutta la verità su cosa torturata il suo cervello e il suo cuore.</p>
<p>Nel cercare qualcosa di plausibile da dirgli, gli venne in mente l'immagine dei due vecchi nella piazza del paese.</p>
<p>-Stavo pensando alla mia vita precedente... A quello che avevo a Genova. La mia famiglia, la mia vita tranquilla. - Non era tutta la verità, ma Yusuf doveva accontentarsi di ciò.</p>
<p>Non ebbe una risposta immediata da parte dell'altro, segno che non era stato l'unico ad avere certi pensieri. Yusuf rimase per qualche secondo con gli occhi puntati al cielo, perso chissà dove e quando.</p>
<p>Le sue iridi, dal punto di vista di Nicolò, sembravano due cieli in miniatura.</p>
<p>-Ci penso anche io... E non posso negarti che a volte mi manca la mia famiglia... - Sospirò pesantemente, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello di Nicolò che questa volta rimase alto a fissare le sue iridi. - Ma poi penso... Separarci è stata la scelta più giusta. Per me e per loro. Non avrei sopportato vederli invecchiare e morire... Mentre io non invecchierò mai... - Yusuf gli mostrò un sorriso, che Nicolò ricambiò, un po' in colpa per averlo fatto intristire.</p>
<p>Era stato difficile reggere quegli occhi tristi, soprattutto quando ogni fibra del proprio essere vorrebbe sporgersi per cancellare tale tristezza con mille baci.</p>
<p>Scacciò a forza quei pensieri, per l'ennesima volta quella sera.</p>
<p>-Ti penti di aver preso le armi? Di esserti arruolato? - Domandò all'improvviso il moro, cogliendolo di sorpresa.</p>
<p>Nicolò si prese qualche momento per pensarci, prima di rispondere.</p>
<p>Pensò alla vita che aveva a Genova, alla sua famiglia. Pensò a quella guerra, Gerusalemme e alla sua nuova vita con Yusuf.</p>
<p>La risposta a quella domanda fu facile.</p>
<p>-No... - Disse, pensando a quanto quella guerra santa gli avesse tolto tutto, ma allo stesso tempo gli aveva dato tutto.</p>
<p>Gli aveva dato Yusuf.</p>
<p>-Oh... capisco. - sussurrò l'altro, con un tono ferito. Il moro sentì come una lama trafiggergli il cuore. Era ancora legato a quel mondo, lo vedeva ancora come un nemico. In quel momento capì il perché lo sentisse così lontano.</p>
<p>Nicolò intercettò i suoi pensieri e rizzò la schiena all'improvviso. La sua risposta era troppo vaga. Non voleva ci fossero fraintendimenti tra di loro. Non voleva allontanarlo più di quanto non stesse già facendo.</p>
<p>-Lasciami spiegare. - Disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, riguadagnando così l'attenzione del moro. Quegli occhi scuri erano ancora più tristi di prima. Resse il suo sguardo per pochi secondi, prima di ritornare a guardare la terra sotto di loro.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a reggere quei due pozzi neri di tristezza.</p>
<p>-Mi pento di aver imbracciato le armi contro la tua gente, mi pento di aver ucciso troppi soldati, di aver voltato la testa dall'altra parte mentre gli altri soldati assaltavano interi villaggi. - Cominciò, senza mai alzare lo sguardo. - Ma non mi pento di essere partito perché, se non l'avessi fatto, non avrei mai avuto l'opportunità di conoscerti. - Concluse, sentendo il proprio animo un po' più leggero.</p>
<p>Ci furono lunghi attimi di silenzio dopo le sue parole, attimi in cui Nicolò si pentì di aver pronunciato quelle parole.</p>
<p>Aveva detto troppo.</p>
<p>Yusuf di fianco a lui non smetteva di fissarlo. Sentì salirgli una strana rabbia nei confronti del più giovane. Perché non lo guardava negli occhi? Cosa nascondeva?</p>
<p>-Potresti ripetere quello che hai detto... guardandomi negli occhi stavolta. - Chiese ad un certo punto il moro.</p>
<p>Nicolò si voltò completamente verso di lui, lentamente quasi avesse paura di spaventare l'altro con un movimento brusco.</p>
<p>-Ti prego. - Mormorò Yusuf, con un tono di voce talmente basso che il più giovane quasi non sentì la sua voce.</p>
<p>Fu uno sforzo immane affrontare quello sguardo. Ma nel momento in cui avvenne, Nicolò si sentì al sicuro. Non c'era rabbia o pregiudizio o delusione in quelle iridi, ma comprensione e preoccupazione. Gli bastò per racimolare un po' di coraggio e ignorare le voci malefiche che aveva nella testa.</p>
<p>-Ho detto, non mi pento di essere partito perché... se non l'avessi fatto... non avrei mai avuto l'opportunità di conosce... te. - Le ultime lettere furono solo un lieve sussurro, mentre il viso di Yusuf si stava pericolosamente avvicinando al suo.</p>
<p>Yusuf non poteva più resistere, non quando il suo cuore batteva così forte, non quando quelle parole erano state capaci di scaturire un calore immenso nel suo petto. Forse, il sentimento che sentiva era ricambiato e il moro si aggrappò a quella speranza con tutte le sue forze.</p>
<p>Nicolò rimase immobile, ogni muscolo teso.</p>
<p>Si sentiva diviso a metà, tra la voglia di voler annullare quella distanza tra di loro e una paura che gli attanagliava l'anima. Risentì le parole di sua mamma, del prete durante la messa della domenica dal pulpito.</p>
<p>Era sbagliato. Lui era sbagliato. Yusuf non poteva condannare la sua anima per colpa sua.</p>
<p>-Yusuf - Esalò il più giovane, la voce gli tremava e i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime.</p>
<p>-Una parola Nicolò... dimmi solo una parola e io mi fermerò... - Mormorò il moro, poggiando la sua fronte contro quella dell'altro. Nicolò vide una disperata speranza nei suoi occhi, mentre Yusuf vide una paura mai vista in quelle iridi verdi.</p>
<p>A quella vista Yusuf si allontanò, capendo di aver forzato troppo la mano.</p>
<p>Si odiò per la sua avventatezza.</p>
<p>Non era ricambiato e lui come uno stupido aveva scambiato l'amicizia per qualcos'altro.</p>
<p>Nicolò abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che stavano cominciando ad uscire.</p>
<p>Era troppo tardi, Yusuf era già stato traviato da lui.</p>
<p>Aveva portato un'anima a peccare, aveva fallito anche da prete.</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace... Ti ho traviato... È sbagliato... - Cominciò a dire Nicolò sottovoce, come una triste litania.</p>
<p>A quelle parole Yusuf sgranò gli occhi.</p>
<p>E se invece...</p>
<p>Si avvicinò di nuovo lentamente, mentre l'altro continuava a pronunciare quelle frasi.</p>
<p>-Cosa è sbagliato? - Chiese lentamente, la mano sospesa in aria a pochi centimetri dalla sua spalla. Aveva paura che anche solo toccandolo si sarebbe rotto in mille pezzi.</p>
<p>Quello davanti a lui non era l'uomo che conosceva, ma un groviglio di paure che l'altro aveva cercato di nascondere il più a lungo possibile.</p>
<p>Ed era arrivato al punto di rottura.</p>
<p>Il più giovane si mise le mani nei capelli, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>-Non puoi provare qualcosa per me. Non puoi... Io sono già condannato alle fiamme dell'inferno... Non puoi... Non puoi farlo anche tu... È tutta colpa mia. - Yusuf non comprese appieno quelle parole, ma il suo istinto gli diceva che la questione era molto più profonda. Riguardava qualcosa del suo passato, laggiù, a Genova. Il suo corpo si mosse senza che il cervello ne prendesse nota. Lo strinse tra le sue braccia, lasciandolo piangere sulla sua spalla. Nicolò quella notte versò tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per 100 anni. Tutte le volte che si era sentito sbagliato, una delusione per dio, qualcosa da correggere. Pianse tutti gli sguardi sospettosi di sua madre, tutte le prediche su Sodoma e Gomorra del prete della sua parrocchia. Pianse tutto l'odio che aveva subito per trent'anni della sua vita e l'odio verso se stesso che per il resto della sua vita aveva provato per ciò che era.</p>
<p>Sentì la mano di Yusuf accarezzargli piano i capelli, in un disperato tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.</p>
<p>-Qualsiasi cosa tu stia passando. Io sono qui... Per te. Non devi raccontarmi tutto. Ma se devi sfogarti... Io ci sono. - Mormorò, depositandogli un leggero bacio sui capelli.</p>
<p>Le spalle dell'altro erano scosse senza freni dai singhiozzi.</p>
<p>-Ora piangi Nicolò. Liberati da tutto questo dolore. Io sarò qui ad asciugare il tuo viso. - Disse infine, stringendolo ancora di più tra le sue braccia. Nicolò continuò a piangere a lungo, le lacrime intervallate da qualche scusa biascicata tra i denti. Solo quando la stanchezza ebbe la meglio su di lui smise, addormentandosi tra le braccia di Yusuf. Molto lentamente, il moro lo adagiò sul suo giaciglio. Fece molta attenzione a non svegliarlo, in alcuni momenti trattenne addirittura il respiro. Mentre spostava i capelli dal viso dell'altro e mentre osservava i segni del pianto su di esso, Yusuf sentì una rabbia montargli dentro.</p>
<p>Voleva urlare, spaccare qualcosa. Voleva uccidere chiunque fosse responsabile di quelle lacrime. Ma sapeva che non poteva fare niente. Si sentì impotente, inutile. Mentre la mano destra di Nicolò era ancora ancorata ad un lembo delle sue vesti, Yusuf pianse di rabbia. Sfogò così l'ira che lo stava divorando. Pianse in silenzio, soffocando i singhiozzi. Quando anche l'ultima lacrima andò a fare compagnia alle sue sorelle per terra, il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo tirando su con il naso. Ad accoglierlo trovò la luce della luna piena, regina indiscussa del cielo notturno. Fece una promessa quella notte. Promise di restare accanto a quell'uomo addormentato per tutta la sua vita immortale. Promise si passare ogni giorno che aveva davanti a sé per farlo sentire giusto, amato. Promise di amarlo in silenzio, sempre un passo indietro. Che se Nicolò non era pronto per quel sentimento lui avrebbe aspettato. Avrebbe impiegato tutte le sue forze per curare le ferite del suo animo, mettendo da parte i suoi sentimenti.</p>
<p>Poteva aspettare, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>